


Mistletoe Kisses

by bea_weasley



Series: OTP Advent Calendar [24]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, Christmas Fluff, F/M, OTP Advent Calendar, mistletoe kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28285956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bea_weasley/pseuds/bea_weasley
Summary: Hermione couldn’t stop wondering if Theo was very lucky or if he has something to do with all the mistletoe around their apartment building
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Theodore Nott
Series: OTP Advent Calendar [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032237
Kudos: 25





	Mistletoe Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas Eve! 🎄 this is the penultimate story and the last Hermione/Theo. Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Based on this prompt: are you the one putting mistletoe absolutely everywhere in this apartment building, or do you just happen to be in the right place at the right time every single time I walk under it au

**_Mistletoe kisses_ ** ****

* * *

Working during the Christmas season was always exhausting, but Hermione loved to work at the bookstore with Mrs Figg and her coworkers — even if they drove her a little crazy. She wanted nothing more than to go home, run a bubble bath and eat all the ice cream she had stored in her fridge for this reason.

Hermione entered her building at the same time that her neighbour Theodore Nott came out. She was glad to see her neighbour since she  _ may _ or may not have a crush on him; she wasn’t usually shy around people she found attractive, but her tongue got all tied up when Theo was around.

“Hey, Hermione, how are you today?” Theo asked animatedly, holding the door open for her. “Busy day at the bookshop?”

“The worst! Thanks, Theo,” Hermione said with a small smile, trying to walk into the building, but he was in her way. “Why are you stopping me from entering the building? Is Miss Umbridge in one of her moods again?”

Theo chuckled, and Hermione swore that she could hear the angels singing. “No, you’re safe from her, but look. Mistletoe!” Theo pointed above their heads, and there it was, the plant that demanded a kiss from everyone who stepped under it.

“What do you want me to do? I’m confused here,” Hermione said, laughing, trying to ease the queasy feeling she was experiencing.

“Well, isn't it obvious? You should kiss me!” Theo said with a glint in his eyes, and before Hermione could react, he was pulling her to him and planting his lips on hers. It was over before she even realized what was happening, but she still felt her lips tingle. “That was fun! Have a nice evening, Hermione!”

He was out of the building before she could understand what had happened: her crush had kissed her — even if it was just because of the mistletoe, it still counted — and had disappeared before she could say anything. Shaking her head to clear it, she finally entered the building and decided that she, indeed, needed that bubble bath.

* * *

“Hermione! How fortunate to meet you here!” came a voice from behind Hermione’s back right when she had put all her dirty laundry in the machine. Turning around, she wasn’t surprised to find Theo looking at her. “Long time no see.”

“I guess our jobs are demanding more than we thought, huh?” she said, using all her willpower to not blush. She still hadn't forgotten their little kiss. “Laundry night?”

“I was running out of clean shirts, and my mum always told me that I should never run out of those, especially if a cute girl lived near me, so I’m following her advice.” Theo winked at her, and Hermione was blushing all over again.

“Your mum seems like a wise woman,” Hermione said, jumping on top of the table nearby, swinging her legs; Theo soon joined her, leaving his clothes on his side. “You see her a lot?”

“Not so much due to work, but I think she and my dad are coming to dinner next Friday,” Theo said conversationally, tipping his head back. “And look at  _ that _ ! I think it’s my lucky day.”

“What are you talking about?” Hermione asked and, tipping her head back, she saw another mistletoe right above them. “ _ Another _ mistletoe? Is this thing following me around without my knowledge?”

“I don’t know anything about it, but you know that if you're under the mistletoe and not kiss the person you’re with, you’ll have a year of bad luck?” Hermione stared at him, not believing him one bit. “I’m not making it up, you know? Or do you want to risk it?”

Hermione sighed and, surprising even herself, she grabbed Theo by his shirt and yanked him to kiss him. She had intended it to be just a quick peck, but Theo had other plans and grabbed her chin to kiss her for longer than necessary.

“Wow,” Hermione said, a little dazed. She heard the ‘ding’ of the machine, but she was still thinking about Theo’s kiss. “I wasn’t expecting that.”

“Me neither, but my mum always said that I should go after what I want,” Theo said, but Hermione didn’t understand what he meant. “Your clothes are done, so are you sticking around or are you going back to your flat?”

“I think I’m going back,” Hermione said, getting off the table in a daze. She didn’t know how she arrived at her flat, but she knew one thing: Theodore Nott and mistletoe were a combination made in heaven.

* * *

“You have got to be kidding me!” Hermione practically screeched when she saw the mistletoe as soon as the elevator door opened, running into Theo.

“Is everything okay, Hermione?” Theo asked with a small smile, his hands in his pockets. He looked adorable, and Hermione wanted to hit him in the face.

“Are you the one putting mistletoe everywhere in this building, or do you just happen to be in the right place at the right time every single time I walk under it?” Hermione asked breathlessly, to which Theo widened his eyes.

“Do you think I would be capable of doing that?” Theo asked, trying to act innocent, but Hermione only glared at him. “Before you start yelling at me, how about we kiss under the mistletoe before we end up with a case of bad luck?”

And once more, before Hermione could say anything, Theo was surging forward and letting the elevator door close behind him. He pressed Hermione against the door and kissed the life out of her — not that she was complaining.

The kiss was not at all the same as those she had seen in the movies, but it was one steeped in a passion that burned white-hot. It held the promise of realness, of the primal desire that lives within us all. Hermione couldn’t have asked for a better kiss.

“I may have been the one putting mistletoe everywhere, hoping that you’ll be the one to walk underneath it because I’m a dork who didn’t know any better way to catch your attention besides kissing you,” Theo blurted out, looking straight into her eyes.

“You did all this just because you wanted to ask me out?” Hermione asked, trying to wrap her head around it. Theo just nodded in reply, his eyes wide with nervousness. “You knew there were easier ways to do it, right?”

“Of course I know that, but you’re worth all the trouble I got,” Theo said softly, and Hermione couldn’t help but kiss him again.

“You’re a hopeless romantic, Theo, but this was the best way anyone has ever asked me out,” Hermione said, smiling wider, and Theo chuckled lightly. “How about we continue this conversation at my place before someone comes complaining?”

“Lead the way, milady,” Theo said, holding her hand in his, and Hermione took him to her flat.

She couldn’t believe he had gone to all that trouble just to do something flattering for her, and she was going to show him how she felt about his gesture in the best way she knew, while she enjoyed the fact that her crush reciprocated her feelings.


End file.
